Of Bites And Scratches
by Lady Shizu
Summary: The marks on his back and neck were a constant reminder of their times together.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone. I'm back, this time ItaHana. I love writing this pairing. Even though they have never met in the anime/manga, there's so many possibilities with this couple. They are basically the same age, and since they are the older siblings of Sasuke and Kiba, they could have met before the Uchiha Massacre happened. That's why I write about them. Enjoy this short drabble on this couple.  
**

**I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Uchiha Itachi walked out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist as he entered the room where he was staying for a few days. Itachi dried his hair with a towel as he walked over to the bed. Throwing both towels to the floor, Itachi reached to pick up his boxers but stopped as he tilted his head back to look at the mirror behind him.

As he glanced at his naked reflection, Itachi could not help but to look at the markings that had littered his once flawless skin. Lines and lines of scratches remained on his back that had healed over time. Short or long, the scratches were there as a reminder to him.

Itachi then watched as his hand traced the mark on the left side of the crook of his neck.

It all came to Itachi in an instant as a smirk graced his face to the one who had done this to him.

Her name was Inuzuka Hana. She was the only kunoichi besides his mother that he had tolerated. Itachi knew her as the daughter of Inuzuka Tsume, another kunoichi who has fought tremendously on missions. As his father liked to call Tsume, "the bitch without a leash."

Hana was the only girl that did not pay any mind on his looks. She was not like the other girls in their class. For that, he would give some of his time to her. There was the teasing from Shisui about him having a girlfriend but knocked it off when Itachi activated his sharingan as a warning.

She was kind and gentle on the outside, but was like her family on the inside. She was wild and free when it came to training. Even if she did not show it, she was just like her mother.

Hana was as graceful as a flower. If there was one flower he would have compared her to, it would be a rose. Its beauty was covered with the thorns down its stem. Those thorns were her teeth and nails.

He felt them every time they have their little rendezvous from time to time. Itachi would not admit it, but he likes how much those sharp nails of hers raked his back as he plowed her on top of the bed. He literally felt his blood seeped through as she scratched him hard.

He likes it even more whenever Hana sank her sharp teeth in the crook of his neck when they reached completion. He grunts as they pierced his neck, some of the blood entering her mouth. After that, Hana would lick the mark a few times she had given him. Itachi felt good knowing he was the only one who can make her feel that way towards him.

That reminds him. Itachi had to go see her tonight. Maybe, just maybe, Hana would be able to scratch him somewhere else besides his back or place those teeth on his, well, if she could do that, he might return the favor.

Putting on his clothes and grabbing his cloak and hat, Itachi left the room and made his way towards Konohagakure where his traitorous flower awaits. She was much like a traitor to her village and to her clan for sleeping with a S-class criminal meant death.

That won't happen anytime soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second part. The first part was kind of open-ended, so I added another one.  
**

**I do not own Naruto.  
**

* * *

The village was silent with everyone sleeping, save for the shinobi that were patrolling the streets at night. As usual, they were making sure that the village was safe. Unknown to them, someone made his way inside the village without being seen or sensed. That was a few hours ago.

There he was, inside of Hana's bedroom, twirling a lock of her hair in his fingers as she slept in his arms. She looked beautiful as he stared at her face. So peaceful in his arms. Itachi stayed awake for the event that had taken place earlier kept him away from slumber.

They wasted no time. The second he entered through her bedroom window was the second they began their fun. Within seconds, clothes were gone. In a flash, they were on the bed having a rough make out session. That went on for a while until he pulled away from her.

She stared at him. Normally, they would not stop. Before she could ask, Hana saw his eyes. The shift in his eyes was enough for Hana to understand his meaning.

Pushing him to the side, she climbed on top and slid herself down until she was faced in front of his package. Like before, she gave a long lick. Like before, she placed her lips on the side and gave a gentle suck. Unlike before, she sank her teeth on him.

He did not scream. He did not even flinch as she bit the side of his shaft. All he did was closed his eyes and received. He was used to the twisted pleasure.

When she withdrawn, Hana was on her back. She arched her back when Itachi slammed into her, entering her all the way and set up a rough pace. Hana wanted more. Her hands made their way towards his behind where she scratched him hard, leaving four bloody scars on each cheeks.

Feeling them, Itachi jerked his hips harshly. Rough and harsh, he did not stop. Those sharp nails of hers grazed him for every thrust Itachi gave her.

When he reached completion, Itachi rewarded her with a bite on her neck. He bit even harder when he felt those nails against his ass again. That is what he wanted from her.

Coming back from his memory, Itachi slowly removed himself from Hana. As much he wants to stay by her side, he had to leave. Placing the sheets over her body and leaving a kiss on the forehead, Itachi gathered his clothes that were on the floor.

Like before, he put on his clothes, then his cloak and hat, and made his way towards the window. Itachi looked back at Hana one last time before disappearing into the night. There would be more of this in the future. He would be sure it.

Until then, there was the Akatsuki he had to deal with once he gets back to the hideout.

* * *

**Itachi got his wish. Have a nice day. :)**


End file.
